The Auror of Hogwarts Fred Weasley
by deepthoughswithjana
Summary: Jane Phillips has been training to become an Auror for thirteen years, one she officially becomes one how will she adjust to the life of a Hogwarts student. Will she find friends and love?
1. Chapter 1

(The picture is how I imagine Jane in the future)

As I looked up to my parents faces I saw rage and fear, "Get out of our house Lestrange" my father snarled deeply. "Oh, now Drew, why kick your dear cousin out just yet, we only just got here" she said in a mocking tone. I now got a closer look at her, she had black straight hair, hollow cheeks, and overall pretty features.

Death eaters.

I finally realized who the intruders were. As a one year old I definitely knew a lot, an have more common sense than regular kids my age. When I was born I immediately knew what I was doing, when I turned one on March 23rd I got my first wand, and learned advanced spells. But no-one knew the cause of all of my knowledge. As both of my parents were Aurors for the Ministry of Magic, our home was used sometimes as a safe house on missions, then I learned what was going around in the Wizarding world, the First Wizarding War. My parents knew that they were going to be hunted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters because they were part of the Order of The Phoenix, and of course knew the Potter's whereabouts. And now this was the day the Death Eaters decided to torture my parents for information.

"Victoria, take Jane to Andromeda's and Ted's, I will come back for you" my father told my mother sternly. "I will do no such thing Drew! I will stand here by your side until the end" my mother returned to my father with the same tone.

"Alright Jane go to the Potters we will come back for you, and don't get caught, go the secret way James and I made for you and Harry" my father whispered to me. I looked up at them and realized that they really need me to go, "I love you", I told them, "We will love you more than ever Jane remember that." my mother told me, "now go". As I turned to leave in the bushes, I heard Bellatrix shout "Levicorpus!" as I felt myself being hoisted into the air like an invisible hook was holding me by the ankle. "JANE!" my parents cried "Come and get it" laughed Bellatrix while dangling me in the air, like fish bait.

She dragged me into the window while my parents broke into the house before anything happened to me. I was still in the air as my parents ran into the full room. "Put her down, now!" barked my father. "As soon as you give us the whereabouts of the Potters and Sirius Black" snarled Dolohov. "No, you have no business with them" my mother said firmly.

"Alright then", CRUCIO!" Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolohov shouted as my parents screamed, twisted and contorted their own faces with pain and agony. They were in that position for a long time while the two death eaters were trying to get answers from them. It's at times like these that people go over the line to protect someone or something they love. It was at this time that I knew that my parents were never going to give information to the death eaters. It was at this time that I knew that my parents were never going to give in. I looked around for my own wand and murmered "Confundus" towards Bellatrix.

As she was confused and looking around Igor Karkaroff took me by the wrist and dragged me to the middle of the room and held a sharp dagger with green emeralds embedded in it to my throuaght.  
"You're going to watch them suffer. You're going to watch them suffer then die. Right in front of your green pretty eyes" he growled.  
As Bellatrix finally uncovered for her confusion, she looked at me and said "You look so much like your mother, shame. She was such a whore."  
I squirmed under Karkaroff's grip, while I did my his dagger created a surfaced slit on my neck.  
"I see you took after her stupidity also" Bellatrix smirked.  
"She looked down at my parents who were still screaming and squirming under Dolohov's curse, she met his gaze and pointed her mom at my mother as Dolohov did the same with my father.  
"Avada Kedavra" they both muttered in sync.

Bellatrix turned to me, "I think I'll just leave you here and finish you off in the future. But I do want you to remember who I am to you and that I will never forget about you".  
"You don't scare me you bitch" I told her, "YOU JUST KILLED YOUR COUSIN, HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU". As stood up to her a new felling over came me, my parents died without knowing what I was to become. Now I'm going to make them proud.

"You think that I don't want to kill you too, well your wrong",and with a smirk she turned and apparated away along with the other death eaters.

I looked down at my parents' corpses. They eyes open, filled with pain, sorrow, and regret.

I leaned against the wall and let my emotions go.

As far as I know many wizarding families have lost their loved one's before especially now with the war. Why was I different?

Not even ten minutes had passed and the Order of the Phoenix arrived to the scene. I never thought that they found what they expected. Both of my parents were extremely successful Auror's and were valued members of the Order, never did anyone think that they were going to be the one of the first one's gone.

Andromeda Tonks scooped me up into her arms and started to comfort me while she cried.  
Frank and Alice Longbottom, my godmother and father looked at each other with tears in their eyes, knowing that they were soon going to be next.  
James and Lily Potter were one of my parents' best friends, and now for them to lose them was surreal.  
The only person that was alone was Sirius Black, in a corner looking down at my parents' dead eyes.  
Sirius and my dad were cousins and grew up close, they were the only one's out of both of their families to leave the Dark Arts and not to be placed in Slytherin.  
It's strange to think of what some people will do to keep their blood line pure, in this case a cousin killed for the cause.  
Instead of staying with his niece Sirius fled the scene, -scared that I would think that he was a coward-, into hiding, only to go to the Potter's and tell them to keep Harry safe and that he will gladly be his godfather. 

Hey Everyone,  
Thank you so much for reading!  
I really hope you enjoyed it, please feel free on ideas I could do, and what I can improve on. Like this story if you want more(even though I probably will still write if you don't).  
Also for the sake of the story can we all pretend that there is a "Phillips" family in the House of Black blood line.  
Anyway...  
Thanks so much again please bare with me as I write I am trying my best. Thanks!

-Jana

P.S.- This is a pretty depressing chapter but the in general the book will have a 'brighter personality'.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day I was finally going to meet the Weasley family. There was one thing I could say.

I was more nervous than I have ever been.

My last few weeks were packed with last minute training and studying for my Auror Test.

The good news I passed with high marks, all in Concealment, Disguise, Stealth, and, Tracking. The bad news was that now that I am an Auror I have been doing interviews for every possible magical magazine, newspaper, and broadcast. And I'll tell you now, I did not enjoy it, sure the publicity was fun and cool at first, but as soon as everyone started asking the same questions

"How do you feel about being the youngest Auror in record history" or "Are you scared to die or get hurt on your missions?".

I mean some people had the effing nerve to ask me "If your parents were alive how they feel?" or "Do you think that your parents would be proud at your decision at becoming an Auror at this age?"

"Oh geez I don't know I haven't talked to them in like thirteen years so I don't think I would know, would I?" was my constant answer.

Dumbledore had sent me my 'late' Hogwarts letter a couple weeks ago so I can attend in my fourth year, I had already bought everything I needed and got a Time Turner from the Ministry because I was recently informed that I would need to attend missions and tasks, while at Hogwarts.

Great, jolly good, I am going to have advanced classes, missions and barley and sleep for like nine months.  
Sometimes I ask myself if I was in the right mind to become an auror.

Huh, maybe not. Oh well.

 _A couple hours later..._

I was out in London with Nymphadora, it was a sunny afternoon on the 5th of August. We were walking around Oxford Street looking through the small shops, and talking. "You excited to go to Hogwarts?" Nymphadora asked me.

I have always considered her as a big sister, no matter what. I mean I grew up with her since I was a year old and even knew her before that. "No, not really" I answered her flatly. "I am probably going to be the only one who is going to start Hogwarts in their fourth year, I'm going to still have to come to my missions as an Auror, I may have classes to catch up on, I still don't know anyone, I am going to meet a family that my parents knew once before(who knows if they are even going to like me), the only person I knew since birth that is close to my age, I have not talked to for more than twelve years, and he maybe doesn't even know I exist anymore." I listed all my problems to Dora who had a playful smirk across her face.

"Look I don't blame you for being so worried, you have had it pretty hard."she told me.

"Yea, no shit", I mumbled.

"Anyway, I have known you for so long that I know you will be more than fine. You are strong, you know more things that some seven years don't even know, and I do not even have one doubt in my mind that anyone will hate you." she said in a sisterly tone.

"Thanks Dora" I smiled up at her.

"Well we should be getting back soon I suppose, if you want to meet the Weasleys."

"Er, yea right" I responded awkwardly.

During my ten years of training as an Auror, I didn't really know anyone close to my age, all of my trainers were much older, and I was so busy with learning, that I didn't exactly have time to make friends. According to Andromeda and Ted both of my parents had a 'thing' for making friends easily, and sparking conversations. I also so apparently had a lot of friend when I was younger, but that was an obvious waste once my parents died.

All I could do was see how my 'lovley' meet with the Weasley's will go.

Hi there,  
Sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt like posting for you guys. This chapter is just a bit of a filler, so my apologizes. Expect for me to post soon again, (don't worry that chapter will be longer and more interesting). Thankyou so much again for reading, like and comment on ideas:).

Jana


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop being so nervous Jane" Nymphadora told me for the upteenth time.

"Right, sorry."

It was about half-past two in the afternoon, and I was ready to go and meet the Weasleys.

"I mean really dear, I don't know why you are so nervous, you are quite good with people." Ted told me.

"Yea, you all are right, I am ready to go." I replied to the Tonks'.

All right, grab onto my arm, Andromeda instructed, "Bye, Dora, bye Ted. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Good luck", they smiled at me.

'CRACK'

After the familiar lack of air was gone from apparition, Andromeda led me to the Burrow. When I looked up and saw a house, (it was something way cooler than a house) that was probably being held together with magic because there was no possible way that it was stacked up like this on it's own.

"Wicked" I muttered under my breath.

"Well I will get going then, go ahead just knock on their door, they are quite welcoming people." Andromeda informed me.

"Alright, see you in a couple of hours."

And with that she apparated away. "Ok, Jane you can do this they are just people. I mean come-on how many worse things have you seen?"

As I finished knocking the door was opened by a tall redhead boy with freckles sprinkled across his face.

He looked at me weird and called out "Oi mum, how come you didn't tell me we were having a cousin come over?"

"Oh no, I'm not your-" I started.

"Jane, dear please do come in," a woman gestured me inside. "Er, thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh do call me Molly" she told me with a warm smile.

"Thank you Molly", I said once again.

"Uh, mum care to explain" said the red haired boy.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Ronald can you me more impatient?" She asked him. "Go gather your siblings then we can all properly meet.

"I never get an answer around here" grumbled the boy. "What was that Ron?" Molly asked him in a dangerous tone.

"I just said that I'll get the others." answered Ron, I grinned.

After few minutes the rest of the Weasley's came piling down the staircase. There was one girl who looked a bit younger than myself, two very attractive twins and Ron.

"Hello" I said brightly to them.

"Hi, I'm Ginny" the girl pipped up. I smiled, I had a feeling we were going to get along well.

"Come on let's have a seat dears" Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Mom now can you explain to me who this is asked Ron.

"Oh if you were more patient you would find out Ron" said an irritated Molly.

"Here let me help you" one of the twins offered me his hand. "Thanks" I took it while blushing a bit.

 _I Usually don't blush,_ I thought _I mean he is pretty attractive though._

After everyone was seated at the long dining table, all of the Weasley's were staring at me intently.

"So what's it like to be an Auror at this age, do you work with any cute guys?" Ginny asked.

"Ha, yea I wish, I actually haven't had real contact and proper social interaction with someone close to my age. I mean it's not like I have time anyway, I am either training, practicing, or on a mission. Other than that I eat, sleep, hang out with Nymphadora Tonks sometimes, and eat again."

"Bloody hell, how do you do it I ca-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence he yelped in pain as Fred (I think) stepped on his foot hard.

I smiled at the both of them, "It's totally fine if you want to know, I mean when the time comes I will be asking you all questions, so you better answer them good." I told them in a serious manner.

"You have a sense of humor much like your parents," Mr. Weasley said fondly.

"Oh yes, I have been meaning to ask you -if you don't mind of course- how you knew my parents?"

"Ah well yes, your parents went to school with us and your mother and I were friends," Molly told me.

"Yes, if course your father was very close to James Potter and the Marauders, but we all talked and hung out a bit." Arthur finished.

I looked at the pair of them and smiled. "Thank you, it's not exactly every day that I hear something new about my parents.

"Oh of course dear, why don't you all go up into Ron's room and get to know each other" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"But mum, why my room?" Ron complained to his mother.

"Because tonight you have gotten on my nerves too much Ronald," she answered simply as if it was a regular conversation she had on any given day. _Wow seven kids it must be hell for her_ , I thought about Mrs. Weasley.

Once we have gotten to Ron's bedroom I looked around, It was a pretty bright room all lined with posters of the Quidditch team the 'Chudley Cannons', his bed had a bright orange spread of the team which I imagined to blend with his hair very well. _Oh right I am a ginger too, nevermind then_ , I thought to myself.

"Alright, I think you have heard enough about me now about you lot" I told the Ron, Ginny, Fred and George.

I found it surprisingly easy to talk with the Weasley's, I found out that Fred and George were the 'main' pranksters of Hogwarts, Ginny was a year younger than Ron meaning that she was the youngest but still has fiery attitude towards her brothers which I deeply admire, and Ron loved to eat, (I know that we are going to get along just fine) and was loyal to his friends.

A couple time I would catch Fred staring at me, and as I would look at him he would casually look away or would wink back at me.

They all told me how I had a really good sense of humor and how they couldn't believe that I do not have that much interaction with people like this.

"Hey, you know what I reckon, I think you can easily pass as my sister" said Ginny thoughtfully. I laughed,

"Well it's possible, it's just that Jane is prettier than you Gin" Fred commented.

I looked at him curiously while George was beside him was stuffing his face with his knuckles to try to hold back the laughter.

"Looks like Jane here has a bit of an admirer over here" he finally said, still red in the face.

"Yea, looks like you just blended in with the banner behind you, you know your hair and all," I pointed out to George who was sitting in front of a Gryffindor banner.

Everyone laughed including the now blushing Fred. _Well he certainly didn't strike me as a blushing type_ , I thought, _he is really cute when he does though and why was he staring at me so much? Oh well it's probably nothing_ , I said to myself.

"I think my dear brother Fred over there like you dear Jane," Ginny said mockingly.

I looked at her, "well you know whenever Harry Potters' name came up in one of our conversations you kind of fidgeted a bit, or even blushed. Is there something that you mean to tell me Ginny dear. I replied in the same mocking tone whilst smirking.

"Oh shut it", she replied evidently blushing.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about over there" said George, "Yea it's rude to whisper around other people and not tell them what you are talking about," added Fred with interest.

"Well I guess Ginny and I will have to continue to be rude then" I answered simply.

I heard Ron grumble something that sounded oddly like 'women always so complicated for no reason'.

After a couple hours Andromeda came to pick me up, and as she was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we all came down.

"Thank you so much for having her, she really did need this I think. She has been under quite a bit of stress lately." Andromeda told them.

"Thankyou so much guys" I said turning to the four of them. "Would it be alright if I called you my friends?" I asked uncertain of the answer.

"Of course Jane, I just think that Fred would mind calling you something more than that, of you know what I'm saying." Ginny said matter of factly as she dodged Fred foot as he was about to stomp on hers. "And it's rude to kick your younger sister" she added.

"Alright ready to go Jane?" Andromeda asked.

"Yep, thank you so much for everything, I really enjoyed dinner your cooking is truly amazing Mrs. Weasley" I thanked them thinking about the beef stew we had earlier.

"Oh don't thank me dear, anytime" she said kindly to me.

"Speaking of which" Arthur added "we have an extra ticket for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, would you care to join us?"

"NO WAY", I said a little too loudly. "Sorry, it's just that I love Quidditch, but I need to check if I have any missi-" but before I could finish Andromeda interrupted me.

"Of course Jane would care to join you, she and my daughter never stop talking about the sport, and Jane I'm sure you can miss some of you duties,"

"Yea, alright sounds good, so I guess I will be seeing you in a couple days then" I said to the Weasley's.

"Yep, Fred can't wait" was the last thing I heard Ginny say before I apparated side-by-side Andromeda.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I guess I will be seeing you during your school year then" Nymphadora told me.

"Yep, I'll miss you, write me about your tests" I told her. I will be going to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys' and I was pretty excited I always loved quidditch my father was a chaser on the Gryffindor team when he was in school. I only played a little when I was younger with the Tonks' but nevertheless I still enjoy watching the game.

"Well I'll see you off, Jane dear" Andromeda told me. I started picking up my trunk -since I was going to be spending the rest of the summer holidays with the Weasleys'- as a dark Ministry owl landed on top of my shoulder, addressed to me.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _The Tonks' have informed me and the rest of our department that you will be attending the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley family. I wanted to inform you myself that you will be excused from all training, tasks and missions until (the very least), the 5th of September. I may be seeing you before hand, but do take care of yourself. Until we see each other I hope you do well._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

 _Head of Auror Department, Ministry of Magic_

I smiled to myself, I will actually have time to relax now, this is something that I haven't told myself for a long time.

We were standing in front of the Burrow once more, it was the the 20th of August around midday, I must say I was really looking forward to what was ahead.

"Oh my god, thank goodness you are here" Ginny exclaimed immediately as she saw me.

I laughed imagining what it must be living with men all around you except your mother, _harsh_.

Molly and Andromeda were finishing their brief motherly talk, "Jane be good, don't cause trouble here and at school. I expect that you are going to see Dora on your missions once in awhile, and good luck with everything." Andromeda said to me in a loving motherly way (I mean she was the closest person who was like my mother, since my real mum died, I really have been grateful that the Tonks' took me in).

"Don't worry, I'll try my best not to cause too much trouble at school, but knowing me I wouldn't be so sure" I told Andromeda earnestly, while Ginny snickered behind me.

With the last of our goodbye's, Andromeda apperated away. "Why don't you and Ginny find the others and meet the rest of them" Molly told me.

"Will do, thanks Molly" I answered her kindly.

"So, who else is exactly here" I asked Ginny.

"Well, there is always the rest of my family, you still need to meet Bill and Charlie -they are both at work at the moment-, Hermione Granger came a couple days ago, and the boys came back with Harry Potter a couple of hours ago." Ginny replied.

"Oh, shit" I muttered. "What happened" Ginny asked confused.

I then launched into the story of how Harry was my best friend, and of what a complete ass I was for 'not keeping in touch'.

"Look, to be completely honest with you I don't even think Harry even remembers you, and he is a pretty forgiving guy, so i think you will be fine" Ginny told me truthfully, and this is why I like her so much she is always honest with you.

As we walked up the stairs once again to Ron's room we could hear laughing and talking. As Ginny opened to door, George said "Hey Gin, why'd you sprint down the stairs, you looked out the window and were gone in an instant."

I snorted behind her. "Because…"

"JANE!" Ron, Fred and George all exclaimed as they ran to me each giving a bone crushing hug.

"Well it's nice to know that the only one who is truly happy with my presence is your sister, being that she actually came down to greet me" I told them jokingly.

They all started to protest but Ginny simply said "I think there is one more person that is truly happy that you are here, his name starts with an F and ends with an ED".

"Huh, wonder who that could be" I said sarcastically while laughing as I looked over at Fred who was beet red and currently glaring daggers at his sister. I mean if looks could kill, Ginny would be dead in an instant.

I soon realized that there were two more people in the room that haven't spoken at all yet, one of them being a pretty bushy haired girl, and beside her a boy with messy black hair, glasses and striking green eyes. Harry.

"Hello, I'm Jane Phillips" I greeted them , whilst grabbing a chocolate frog that lay on Ron's bed.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," the girl said. I looked at the pair of them deciding that they looked nice enough.

"Nice to meet you, so tell me about yourselves" I said awkwardly. "Wow I really suck at these greeting things." I told them.

"Oh, but you seemed fine when you first met Fred" Ginny said matter of factly.

"GINNY SHUT UP!" Both Fred and I roared as everyone looked deeply amused.

"Well anyway, I am muggle born and like just about any kind of books" said Hermione, "Nice, Ron has told me a lot about you actually, he said you are the top in your year in all of your classes, Congrats" after I said this, both Hermione and Ron turned red, _huh seems like I have hit a soft spot for the both of them_ , I thought.

After more introductions and small talks were made Mrs. Weasley called us in for dinner.

Everyone was shuffling out the door as I pulled Harry aside.

"Hey, look this might and probably is awkward for you but I wanted to tell you that you and I knew each other long before this." As I finished my sentence Harry pulled me into a big brotherly hug.

I must say I was definitely surprised.

"Yea, I know Molly and Arthur explained everything actually right when I came by."

I let out a shaky laugh, "Ok, so there's nothing awkward between us then? I mean I must say it was a complete bitchy thing to do on my side" I told him apologetically.

"No of course not let's just put the past behind us yea?" Harry told me.

"Sound perfect if you ask me, and you seem to be a pretty cool friend either way so" I told him relived.

As we came down the stairs Molly looked happy to find me and Harry getting along so well.

During dinner I met Bill and Charlie Weasley which as it seems took an immediate liking to me.

 _Maybe meeting new people did come easily to me, I mean everyone seems alright with me_ , I thought to myself.

We were all (Me, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron , Fred, George) in Ron's room once again talking and laughing as Mrs. Weasley ushered us up to bed. I was sleeping in Ginny's room for the summer along with Hermione and Ginny of course. Oddly enough when this news was announced by Molly, Fred's face fell a bit but recovered quickly. I may have been the only one who even saw this, _It was probably nothing_ , I told myself as I drifted off to sleep.

The next day after breakfast I was pulled aside by Mr. Weasley.

"Kingsley contacted us this morning telling us to reveal you something important that you have been missing out on."

"Um, alright" I said uneasily.

"You have been told that your godparents have been dead since a couple days after your parents death, am I correct?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes" I said uncertainly.

"Well that is a lie, Frank and Alice Longbottom have never died. They are however in Saint Mungo's because they were _almost_ tortured to death by the same woman who is responsible for your parents' death. And you also may want to know that they had a son named Neville, he will be in your year at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley told me as calmly as possible.

As I processed this new information through my small head, images of the night my parents died came to me. I looked at him as if I was expecting him to say 'April Fool's!' But nothing like that came. Here was another piece of my life that I had been giving unwillingly. Here was another mess I was in.

A/N,

Hello everyone,  
I've decided that I will make the notes short and sweet for now on sooo...  
The wand shown above is Jane's wand, and the new info might be a bit surprising but I think that It'll make the story more interesting.  
Again thank you so much for reading! Please comment, like and rate. Until later...


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Mr. Weasley uncertainly. "Alright, but if they are still alive how come they never came to help me, or get me after my parents' death? They knew long before that my parents wanted to be the my godparents." I told Mr. Weasley as if to catch him in a lie.  
"Ah, as I said before they were almost tortured to death. The Cruciatus Curse was used so forcefully and harshly on them that they don't remember anything that happened before-hand. They don't even remember their own son." Mr. Weasley finished regretfully.  
"It's a fate even worse than death" I muttered quietly.  
As I looked around the sitting room Ii saw Mrs. Weasley looking at me worriedly.  
"Thank you so much for telling me this and for having to carry the burden of doing so" I told Mr. Weasley thankfully.  
My voice didn't crack. My eyes were as dry as a desert. But my heart was in a million pieces.  
"We thought you ought to know dear" Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "Here why don't you go find the others and play some Quidditch?"  
"Yea, alright-er- thanks" I said awkwardly. I knew that social interaction would help me in a situation like this but it still didn't mean that I didn't want to be alone.

As I was walking up the winding staircase in the Burrow I was thinking to myself why no one ever told me that I still had live godparents, I mean I had no clue that I even had a godbrother.  
"Hey Pain, in here" I heard someone whisper to me.  
I pulled my wand out (auror habits), but quickly stowed it away one I saw Fred's grinning face looking out the door.  
"Yeah please put that away, Miss. Toughness" Fred said jokingly.  
As I walked in I took in my surroundings, the floor was littered with used firecrackers, colorful candy wrappings, and various different peculiar objects such as rubber ducks and chickens.  
"So Pain aye?" I asked the twins about my new found nickname.  
"Well you know, like Jane the Pain, it rhymes" answered George.  
"Awe look at you two, you even know what rhythm is" I said amused.  
"Haha funny" said Fred sarcastically, "but your nickname does perfectly describe you, I mean you are a pain to be around."  
"Alright don't get so defensive, geesh" I told them in a mock annoyed tone. "Anyway why'd you make me come in here and disturb my deep thinking" I asked curiously.  
"First thing we need to know is that you can keep secrets" George began seriously.  
"Part of my career is doing just that" I answered.  
"Alright, what do you think about pranking and joke shops, and which of us is hotter" Fred continued.  
"I actually like pranking and joke shops, I would pranks with Nymphadora all the time when we were kids and when I wasn't on a mission. And for which twin is hotter, I don't know and honestly don't care because I wouldn't go for neither of you" I finished. Liar. You know you would go for Fred, you already have. A small voice told me inside of my head. I already knew it was the truth, but I really couldn't develop a crush this early in the year.  
Both Fred and George put their hands over their hearts and pretended to be extremely hurt.  
"Well, then we'll ask Ginny to get it out of you, mind you she's pretty good at that" said George amused.  
I snorted, "I'd love to see her try" I said in an over confident tone as we all burst out laughing.  
"Wait you still didn't answer my question as to why I'm here"  
"Alright so Georgie and I here are the pranking kings of Hogwarts"  
"Wow, cocky much?"  
"No, I mean we take pranking seriously, so seriously that we only got three O.W.L.'s each"  
"Ok, take back what I said before" I told them. " I still don't understand why and when I come in here and why you need me"  
"Well, we want to open up a joke shop, one that would put Zonko's to shame. It's what we wanted to do for a while now" Fred said.  
"And we know that you are great with magic, charms and potions, so maybe you could help us" finished George uncertainly.  
"Believe it or not I would love to" I told them happily, "only don't expect me to give up my studies, and career because that won't happen"  
"Don't worry, we have been developing some products but not as near as many for even starting a shop." Fred told me.  
"Alright, wait does anyone else know about this?" I asked.  
"Only our friend Lee Jordan at Hogwarts-"  
"-not even our family know that we are still carrying out with this" they said.  
"What do you mean still?" I asked skeptically.  
"Well Mum found some of our order forms and threw a fit about how ridiculous the idea was" Fred said reminiscently.  
"Yeah, everyone thinks that we gave up on the idea, like what we'd do that" added George.  
"Alright so I need to help you make more products without your mum knowing?"  
"Basically yea." said George.  
"You can also help sell them if you'd like" Fred said to me.  
"Yea maybe you and Fred could sell them together. We all know both of you would enjoy that" George added casually.  
Both Fred and I glared at George, "Alright, when do I start" I told them eagerly.

A/N  
Hey people,  
I am sooo super sorry for not updating for so long, I have had a ton of school work to do. But expect me to update tomorrow (I'll try to make it a longer chapter too).  
I kinda also got writers block, but I visited The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (in LA) the other day and got inspired to write another chapter and to update more often.  
I would also extremely appreciate it if you leave me some positive comments, I have a feeling it would make me write more for you guys.  
Also, sorry for the crappy chapter I wrote it on my phone at night(I'll try not to do that too often).

Anywayyy… I hope you enjoy this story, please tell me how I'm doing by commenting. Also it would be really appreciated if you like and rate this story too (I hope I'm not asking for too much).  
Thanks again:)


	6. Chapter 6

After my little meet up with the twins I must say that we grew closer together.

After they told me what they were trying to create we went to play Quidditch with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

¨Alright how about the teams be me, Ginny, and Harry, and then Fred, Jane and Ron" announced George.

"Alright Phillips you better not make us lose" Fred told me seriously.

"Yea I can't deal with Ginny's mockery anymore" Ron added on.

So I guess the Weasley's took Quidditch pretty seriously considering almost all of them were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of losing in front of you lot" I reassured them.

"Or maybe just in front of Fred" said Harry beside me.

"Oh come on now! Ginny got to you too then" I said with red cheeks. _Why the fuck am I blushing again. I blend in with my hair every damn anyway._

"All I told Harry was the pure truth"

"Of what how I'll kill you in your sleep. Because remember my dear Ginny, I am handy with my wand" I retorted.

"And what kind of wand would that be, Phillips" Fred asked smirking.

"The one that isn't on your mind you perverted, hormonal prat" I said matter-of factly.

"Alright before you two love birds get to anything else, let's start this" said George.

~Time Skip~

After we finished our little game of Quidditch Mrs. Weasley had made dinner already.

"You know Phillips, you're not half bad" George told me.

"Have you played Quidditch before?" Fred asked.

"Only in my backyard with Nymphadora, although I have watched a couple games" I answered.

"Maybe you should try out for the team"

"Probably not, I'll be really busy. And it depends in which house I get sorted into." I told them.

"You have to be in Gryffindor, all of us here are in it" Ron informed me.

"Oh, Fred will be the happiest man on earth of you do get into Gryffindor." Ginny added smirking. "And before any of you go off on me, Jane you Hermione and I need to get ready." I sighed, nothing was going to get past this girl.

"Fine what do you want to know?" I asked Ginny once we in her bathroom.

"Just why you are such a stubborn person and why you don't why want to admit that you fancy Fred." said Hermione.

"First of all I am a generally stubborn person, so you better get used to it. And how do you know I fancy Fred and not George? I mean they are always together anyway." I replied.

"Well do you fancy George then" Ginny pushed.

"No..." I replied defeated. " I may have developed small feelings for you brother, but let me assure you they they will be gone before you know it."

"YES! I KNEW IT FROM THE BEGINNING!"

"Knew what-" George asked.

"-And which brother are we talking about that you have developed 'small' feelings for now?" Fred asked interested.

"I guess it's for you to find out, and why so interested now?" I asked trying to cover up my lie.

"Of course Fred's interested, he needs to know everything about you Jane" Ron said while passing.

"Huh, never would have pinpointed your brother for control freak" I said amused.

"I'm not a-"

"And for one that blushes as hard as he is now" I finished.

"You know I will find who this so called 'brother' who we are talking about" Fred informed me with a little red in his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sure you will" Ginny murmured under her breath.

"Oi, shut it"

"I will once you leave"

"Fine"

"Bye"

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me dear sister"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BROTHER, AND ARE ANNOYING AS HELL" Ginny blasted out. "AND I'M ON MY PERIOD".

Fred and George looked at each other in fear and nodded.

"Will do dear sister" said George.

"See you lovely ladies later" Fred added.

"Leave, before I really let my emotions go" Ginny told them murderously.

"Yep, got it" they said as they turned their backs.

"And I wonder how I even deal with all of them" Ginny said exasperated.

"I can't even deal with Ron at times" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yea. And you need to deal with all of them" I added.

"Here why don't we go to dinner?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry were passing.

"Yeah, all right," said Ron.

The five of them went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said when they came in. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry, pointing her wand a little more vigorously than she had intended at a pile of potatoes in the sink, which shot out of their skins so fast that they ricocheted off the walls and ceiling.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes.

"Those two!" she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and I knew she meant Fred and George, because of their little candy incident from before.

"I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can. . . ." Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as she stirred.

"It's not as though they haven't got brains," she continued irritably, taking the saucepan over to the stove and lighting it with a further poke of her wand, "but they're wasting them, and unless they pull themselves together soon, they'll be in real trouble. I've had more owls from Hogwarts about them than the rest put together. If they carry on the way they're going, they'll end up in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Mrs. Weasley jabbed her wand at the cutlery drawer, which shot open. Harry and Ron both jumped out of the way as several knives soared out of it, flew across the kitchen, and began chopping the potatoes, which had just been tipped back into the sink by the dustpan.

"I don't know where we went wrong with them," said Mrs. Weasley, putting down her wand and starting to pull out still more saucepans. "It's been the same for years, one thing after another, and they won't listen to — OH NOT AGAIN!"

She had picked up her wand from the table, and it had emitted a loud squeak and turned into a giant rubber mouse.

"One of their fake wands again!" she shouted. "How many times have I told them not to leave them lying around?"

She grabbed her real wand and turned around to find that the sauce on the stove was smoking. "C'mon," Ron said hurriedly to Harry and me, seizing a handful of cutlery from the open drawer, "let's go and help Bill and Charlie."

They left Mrs. Weasley and headed out the back door into the yard. A very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety. Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut.

Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

At seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione and Jane were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms. "I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman —"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble — a lawnmower with unnatural powers — I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department . . . when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now — though I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried. . . ."

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth . . . but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her — but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However" — Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine — "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, Father." He raised his voice slightly. "The top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

"Do you know what they are talking about Jane?" Hermione asked.

"I heard some Ministry officials talking about something that will be going on in Hogwarts but I'm not sure what" I answered truthfully.

In the middle of the table, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

". . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim. . . ."

"I like it," said Ginny, who was sitting beside Bill. "You're so old fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's. . . ."

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup. "It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potatos. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

Everyone was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as we watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of his family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry,

"So — have you heard from Sirius lately?" he asked unaware that I was beside Hermione listening, while swirling my spoon in my ice cream.

I hesitated "Padfoot, you mean"

The trio looked horror struck. "Close your mouths you look fish grasping for air." I joked. " But anyway I know who Sirius Black is, that he is your godfather Harry, that he is innocent and that you have been contacting him," I informed.

"Wait, how do you know all of this" Harry asked me.

"I need to know things like these, and I work with Albus sometimes," I replied, "And we keep tabs on him because he my... um... never mind" I ended with a smile.

"So you know everything" Harry said smiling.

Then Harry and Ron continued their conversation while Hermione raised her eyebrows at me for a moment before we both turned to Harry and Ron.

"He might write back while I'm here." Harry looked as though he was going to say something else, but thought better of it.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you — you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Hermione, and Jane if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow — hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Jane as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

"Jane dear would it be alright if you squeeze in with Fred and George for tonight, I think Ginny's room is too packed," Mrs. Weasley asked me as I entered the Burrow. "You seem to be getting along with them just fine, I don't really think that Hermione would fancy switching."  
"Oh sure thing let be just grab my things" I replied with a smile.  
"Thanks dear." 

Hey people,

You have no idea of how sorry I am for not updating, school will end in less than two weeks so I've been having a lot of work and studying for my finals. But when summer comes I will for sure update and edit a LOT more.

Thank you so much for reading my story,

PLEASE tell me what you thought of it (I feel like comments will keep me going), also if you enjoyed it please like it so I know if I'm doing well.

Thanks very much again

x Jana


	7. Chapter 7

This is going to be interesting, I thought as I turned the handle to the twins' bedroom. As I stepped inside their room I looked around and spotted the twins in the corner with matching pj bottoms and no shirts.

"You guys seem really interested in a box" I said while I set my things down in the middle of the room.

"Um, no offence but why are you here" George asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well she obviously needed to see what we look like in our natural habitat while we're sleeping, but came a bit too early because she was expecting us to be asleep" Fred replied with wiggling eyebrows.

I stepped towards them, "How is it that you two know exactly what I am thinking?"

They exchanged surprised glances at my answer.

"We didn't think that you were that kind of person Phillips" said Fred as he watched me unpack.

"OK, let's get this straight, first of all I am here because your _mother_ sent me to sleep here because there is no space in Ginny's room. Two I have no desire of seeing you two sleep in your 'natural habitat'. And three you two better not get ANY ideas or else you're going to wake up missing some body parts" I warned them.

"And what would we be missing?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know" I replied while unpacking.

"Alright, we won't get any ideas but where are you going to sleep" George asked.

"Good point, you two can figure that out while I go and get changed" I replied airily.

Right when I stepped outside the room I found Ginny was waiting for me to step outside.

"Oh, hey Gin"'

"Don't you hey Gin me" she said as she dragged me to the bathroom. "A couple hours ago you were telling me that you only have _small_ feeling for Fred and now you're sleeping with him"

"Alright, calm your tits. I am not sleeping with Fred, your mum told me to go sleep in Fred and George's room because your room was too cramped" I explained.

"Oh, dammit"

"What"

"Well Hermione and I were kind of hoping that you two were going to… you know"

"Care to elaborate what 'you know' means?"

"No not really, I know you're not stupid so you know what it means"

"Yes you are right I'm not stupid, so where did you get the idea that Fred and I were going to hook-up" I asked smirking.

"Me and Mione think you two would be a great couple"

"Alright thanks for all of the wonderful compliments but seriously I'm not that kind of person"

"Oh I know that you are not, I just wanted to see what you're like pissed"

"Are you fucking kidding me Gin, you ask me if I am sleeping with your brother as an experiment?" I asked laughing.

"I got my answers"

"Yea and what's that?"

"Never to cross you"

"Wow great observation, and I know that that's not the only reason" I said.

"Well anyway, let me know if my brothers do anything to you"

"Don't worry about me I can handle them"

"I'm sure you can" she replied smirking, "Well goodnight then see you in the morning."

"'Night Gin"

"Um, where will I be sleeping" I asked as I re-entered the room.

"Between us"

"Excuse me"

"Well we moved out shared nightstand and put your bed in between ours" George explained.

I looked around the room and saw that it was actually the only logical place to put the bed in.

"Fine, but you two better not get any ideas, got it?"

"Yep" they said popping the 'P'

As I got into bed Fred said, "Jane your hair is in my face."

"Sorry, it's long"

"I could name one more thing that's long" Fred said as George was snickering.

I turned on my left side you face Fred, "Can you erase your perverted teenage thoughts for three seconds" I asked.

"That's kind of impossible when you're here"

"Great, now your level of ignorance is through the roof too"

"That was actually a compliment to you, thank you very much"

"Goodnight you two" I said tiredly.

"'Night Phillips" they responded.

In the middle of the night I just faintly remembered feeling really cold and shifting somewhere and feeling instantly warmer, like I hit a soft squishy wall that grunted and could put its arms around my waist. But before I could think or process more of the situation, I fell right back asleep.

 _~Morning~_

"I even talked to her last night" I heard someone whisper.

"They were really quite though the whole night though" said a male voice.

"It's kind of funny that they are both gingers" repeated another girl. "They're like perfect-"

"What's everyone doing here...," someone asked from the doorway, "…WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"Ron!" someone whispered angrily, as I shifted closer to the soft cinnamon smelling wall.

 _Wait since when did walls smell like firecrackers and cinnamon,_ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at someone's neck, my eyes shot up and found Fred's face peacefully sleeping.

"GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF" I shouted while pushing him off of the bed.

I then looked around to find George, Ginny and Ron laughing freely while Hermione and Harry were trying hard not to but were failing miserably. I then looked down at the floor to find Fred rubbing his head and looking at me.

"What were you doing next to me on _my_ bed?" I inquired.

"To answer your question Jane I _was_ sleeping" he smirked.

"Yes but on my bed, that was strictly off limits" I said.

"Yea, I know" he said lazily.

I looked around and realized that I was on _Fred's_ bed. "Well, shit then"

Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"You two were really close" Ginny said when she calmed down.

"Really,I thought we were mile away from each other" I retorted.

"Did anything happen tough" Ron asked.

"Oh yea loads, the whole night Fred and I-"

"Alright settle down people" George started, "I honestly don't want to know if anything happened last night between Ginger and Ginger here but Mum told us to get our asses down stairs so we can leave for the cup"

"Crap, that's today!" I said.

"Yea well all of us are dressed and ready so you and Fred should get going" Ginny told us.

"Sure alright" I smirked as I gathered my things, "First one to the bathroom wins" I winked to Fred.

"Get back here Phillips!"

I glanced behind me just in time to see Fred jumping in order to tackle me to the ground, but I simply moved to the left of the hallway right before the bathroom door Fred fell on his face flatly.

"And you thought that I am willing to lose to you so quickly" I smirked.

"No but I did think that you wouldn't mind being nice for once" he answered while brushing himself off.

"Aww, come on Freddikins, let's not be sore losers now" I said shutting the bathroom door

"I'll get you soon Phillips, and you won't know it" he said through the door.

"Well I can tell you know that that's going to be hard to do"

"Well maybe for regular guys, but you see Jane I am not a regular 'guy'"

"And I'm guessing that we are now referring to your dick?"

"I've got to say you know me pretty well"

I opened to door and got close to Fred's face and said, "And I'm not proud of it".

Although while we had a small moment looking in each other's eyes like we depended on them I seized the moment to turn Fred's hair a dark green much like the shade on the Irish flag by casting a silent spell. I smiled at him, "You better start getting ready, or else Ron and I are going to eat all of the food".

"Why are you looking at my hair"

"Oh, it's just an um…" I paused, "you have an interesting bed head"

"An interesting bed head for an interesting man" he mused to himself.

"If you want to call yourself a man" I added as I started walking away.

"It's what I am Phillips" he said as he shut the door.

I walked just was walking down the stairs just in time to hear Fred shout from the bathroom, "PHILLIP'S YOU ARE SO DEAD".

"What did you do to piss him off today" George asked me as I pulled out the chair next to him.

"Let's just say your twin looks great in green" I answered.

"Oh Lord" George sighed, "You really do need to help us with the shop and pranks this year though, we could use someone like you."

"Yea, well looks like Phillips got her priorities straight" Fred said throwing himself on the other side of me.

"Whoa what happ-" Ginny started.

"Jane happened" Fred murmured.

Everyone burst out laughing not noticing Mrs. Weasley entering the room, "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR" she screeched.

Fred looked at her blankly searching for an excuse.

"Don't you dare tell me this had to do with Weasley Wizard Wheezes"she asked murderously.

"No, no Mrs. Weasley, Fred asked me this morning if could dye his hair in green for the Cup. We are supporting Ireland you see" I assured Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, well then it looks great Fred"

"Thanks mum", Fred told her sarcastically, but was too busy washing dishes to notice Fred's sarcastic tone.

"You owe me big time buddy" I whispered to Fred.

"We'll see about that" Fred smirked.

Everyone had gathered their packs and were waiting for Mr. Weasley to leave, but the most anxious of all were Fred and George.

"Would you two relax it'll be fine if she finds them, I have some in my bag" I reassured them.

"Well we only need to walk a short way," Mr. Weasley said as he came down the stairs. "It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup —"

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "Accio!" Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what were unmistakably more Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer.

"I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

Hey Guys,  
Thanks so much for reading this story, please comment and like if you have enjoyed.  
The next chapter will be with more Trio and Jane action, also sorry for not updating that much I haven't been feeling like writing but here is the chapter.  
Thanks again!

-Jana


End file.
